marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan le Fay (Earth-616)
Morgan traveled into the future with an army of demons to avenge Doom's betrayal. At first, she attempted to kill Doom when he was a child, but then decided to go ahead several decades, so that Doom would fully know why she was going to kill him, and engaged Doom in Latveria. When the Dark Avengers arrived to rescue Doom, the Sentry tore off her head, but she subsequently violently reappeared in his place, and took control over the new Spider-Man (Mac Gargan), who attacked Ares. She was killed again by the new Hawkeye (Bullseye), but she reappeared again. Morgan turned Ares into stone in seconds, while Doom and Iron Patriot traveled back in time to kill her in her own time. There, Doom chanted a spell of a language that even she possessed no knowledge of to forcibly send the sorceress into her own enchanted cauldron, despite her screams and pleas. Though Morgan lived, she was sent to 1,000,000 BC where she ran from a tribe of cavemen fighting a T-Rex. Doom magically restored Latveria and the revived Dark Avengers headed back to America. Avengers World After having been freed from her own magic cauldron that Doom trapped her in by her daughter Caroline le Fay, Morgan le Fay took over a City of the Dead underneath Velletri, Italy, a mystical town of which are numerous below European cities, from where she launched a massive attack with an army of the dead all over Europe. The Avengers and the Euroforce joined forces to take her down, but they were easily overpowered by the hordes of the dead. Sebastian Druid tried to aid the heroes, but he was killed by le Fay shortly after arriving to the City. However, killing Druid worked out against Morgan's plans. He became a ghost of the City, and being one of them allowed his magic to work, pulling back the armies back to their respective necropolises, severly weakening le Fay. The Avengers and the Euroforce proceeded to beat her up, forcing her to retreat. Weirdworld After the final incursion destroyed the Earth, Morgan le Fay was salvaged by God Emperor Doom as part of Weirdworld, one of the domains on Battleworld, a land that contained sorcery and strange perverted science from many alternate reality magical realms. She became the baroness of the realm as Witch Queen le Fay. After Arkon the Magnificent stole from her on multiple occasions, she dispatched Skull the Slayer to kill him. Skull and Arkon were then recruited by the Swamp Queen to start a war against the Witch Queen le Fay. A fierce battle ensued between the Swamp Queen and le Fay's forces for the fate of Weirdworld; however, none of them emerged victorious as Battleworld collapsed after God Emperor Doom was defeated during the Secret Wars. Weirdworld then became part of le Fay's homeworld in her home universe, where it existed in the Bermuda Triangle, and a Boeing 747 crashed into it. One of the plane's occupants was Becca the Earthgirl, whom Arkon rescued along with numerous other survivors, before he then resumed his journey to find Polemachus. Becca then encountered Ogeode, who proclaimed that he had caused the planecrash with an artifact known as the Wuxian Seed. Ogeode was then promptly killed by Goleta the Wizardslayer, which was witnessed by Warg, who notified the Witch Queen le Fay that the the Wuxian Seed had fallen into Becca's possession. | Powers = Morgana possesses a gifted intellect, and as a former pupil of Merlin, she possesses a great deal of magical lore, considered one of the greatest sorceresses in Earth's history. To prove this the Eye of Agamotto appeared to Morgan as it considered her a possible replacement for Doctor Strange as Sorcerer Supreme. She is also a high priestess of the Earth goddess (Gaea)) by invoking her Celtic name, Danu. *''Spell Casting:'' Morgana is a very powerful sorceress capable of casting incredible spells. Morgana once cast a spell that resurrected the entire sunken continent of Atlantis, killing the vast majority of its water breathing inhabitants in the process. Morgana could cast location spells. She once cast a spell to locate Doom to see where he was hidden through time and space. She used this same spell to watch him in the modern day, from her location in medieval times. Morgana could cast spells to control her enemies. She cast a spell to enslave Thor into doing whatever she asked. And she also cast a spell to take control of Spider Mans symbiote form to attack his team mates. Again proving her power, Morgana cast a spell to trap the Elder god Chthon within Mount Wundagore where he remained for centuries until he was able to use the Scarlet Witch in the modern day to escape. Morgan has utilized the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to bind Doctor Strange and Balor, proving her capabilities of manipulating extra-dimensional mystical energies from the Octessence if needed. *''Reality Warping:'' Morgana once cast a very powerful spell to warp all of reality in her image by harnessing the Norn Stones because of her own link to the Asgardians since she is Half Faerie which are the same race as the Dark Elves. She also used the Twilight Sword in this effort however she required The Scarlet Witch to bridge the gap between her own magic and the sword itself. Morgana once again cast a spell to warp all of reality around the planet by just using the masculine energies of Mordred however the spell was foiled by the Black Knight. This brings into question the necessity of the Norn Stones, the twilight Sword and the Scarlet Witch in her previous effort. *''Time Travel:'' Morgana was very skilled in magical time travel. It was one of her most frequently used magics. She once traveled back in time to kill Doom as a child, however she didn't, having decided that she wanted him to know why she was going to kill him instead. Morgana used time travel to transport her entire army of monsters from the Medieval times to the modern day. *''Necromancy:'' Morgana was very powerful in Necromancy. So much so that Doom actually traveled back in time in order to learn from her how to create an army of monsters. Something she frequently did. Morgana also cast a spell to re-animate every person killed by the sword Excalibur by using a shard of the sword itself, in an effort to create a dead army. Morgana also used Necromancy to unleash a global sized army of the dead all over Europe by utilizing the hidden cities of the dead. Morgana once used Necromancy to create an entire army of monsters that she unleashed on the Dark Avengers. She also transported this army through time and space from Medieval times, to the modern day to fight her enemies. *''True Immortal:'' Morgana is somewhat of a 'real God'. Where as actual Gods like the Asgardians and the Olympians can indeed be truly killed in one way or another, Morgana it seems, cannot. She does not age either due to her half faerie heritage. Arguably Morgana has been 'killed' more times and in more varied ways than any other villain in the marvel universe. So much so that it is a running gag. She has had her physical form aged and decomposed , she has had her head ripped off , she has been killed with arrows , she has had her physical form completely destroyed , she has had a sword of iron hurled at her spirit , she has had herself trapped in astral form on an astral plane as well as many many others. Despite this, she has survived each and every single time, most often appearing seconds later after her 'death' seemingly unharmed. *''Power Granting:'' Morgana has demonstrated the ability to grant powers to others. She once enchanted a stone petal from the Ebon Rose and told Ian Mcknee to swallow it. She told him that the petal would allow him to speak with Gaeas children, both flora and fauna, giving him control over them. She also granted Ian all of her powers for a period of time to help him use the cornerstones of creation. *''Flight *Teleportation:'' Morgana was capable of teleporting across dimensions, locations and through time. She has also demonstrated an ability to teleport entire armies and to relocate her entire castle into another dimension. She once used teleportation to kill the Sentry by literally teleporting into his direct location and causing him to explode. *''Omnipresence:'' Morgana has demonstrated an ability to be everywhere at once. In the pages of Avengers World she unleashed an army of the dead all over Europe. She proceeded to watch that same army by projecting her image into the skies, watching over the various cities and speaking down to the public regarding her take over. *''Shape Shifting:'' Morgana has demonstrated an ability to change her shape and form. She has on occasion used magic to grow in size to assume a giant version of herself. She has also assumed different forms altogether, including a Dragon. *''Transmutation:'' Morgana has demonstrated the power to transform one thing into another. She once cast a spell that turned various suits of Armour into a monstrous creature to attack the Black Knight. Morgana cast a spell once to turn normal trees into monstrous ones and sent them to fight Ian Mcknee. Morgana turned Ares to stone when she battled the Dark Avengers. *''Energy Projection:'' Morgana is incredibly powerful. Her projection of magical energy in the form of bolts, beams and various others when battling, has on several occasions proved devastating. When she battled Doom in a magical fight, her energy projection proved far too strong for him and she left him completely comatose for a period of time until he was able to get help from the Dark Avengers. *''Illusions:'' Morgana has demonstrated the power to create illusions. Not only this, but she actually sent her illusions through time and space to 'haunt' Spider Woman in the present day. *''Astral Projection:'' Morgan has frequently displayed the ability to project herself in astral form. While in Astral Form she has also been able to utilize her entire array of magical powers. She has also been able to bring others into an Astral plane of existence too and battle them there. She can also affect physical beings and objects while in astral form. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Morgan Le Fae is weak to iron, or anything irons of metallic objects. | Equipment = | Transportation = Sometimes stated she could fly with her dark magic. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Morgana Le Fay is documented and consistently displayed as one of Marvels most powerful sorceresses. *Despite this, it is a constantly running gag that Morgana is always killed in violent or brutal situations or several times in one fight. A fan theory is that this is a running gag purely because, it can be. She is one of the very rare, true immortals in the Marvel Universe and comic writers tend to use this to humorous effect, knowing that she will always return. It is also thought that by doing this, comic writers can give Heroes stronger appearances knowing that it doesn't matter because Morgana can't truly die anyway. | Marvel = Morgan Le Fay | Links = * Morgan Le Fay at the Marvel Appendix * Morgan Le Fay at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Magicians Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Astral Projection Category:Force Field Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:British Category:Fairies Category:Hybrids Category:Iron Weakness Category:Summoning Category:Killed by Sentry Category:Killed by Bullseye Category:Killed by Moonstone Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Otherworlder Category:Human/Fairy Hybrids Category:Pendragon Family Category:English Category:Battleworld Barons